Regret REVISED
by Kaylin94
Summary: Edward has left Bella and soon she became cold-hearted, hiding all her emotions except for rage. When Edward needs help, who will he re-meet? Can Bella ever forgive him? BxE eventually. Better than it sounds. REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She slipped into the silent, dark house with the ease of a natural born killer, her body humming with sense of triumph and revenge; the type of euphoric confidence of a person executing a well-thought out plan.

She heard the thud of human feet and slipped into a shadow, eyes flashing as she looked and tried to identify who it was.

A cruel smile slid across her face as she finally recognized the person, as he flipped on the kitchen lights.

In a flash, she had him pinned to the wall, her hand resting lightly on his neck, her fangs visible in the lights.

He managed to gurgle out, "Who are you? What do you want? I am the police chief of Forks! Let go before-"

He was cut off when she added more pressure on his windpipe. His eyes widened, as he opened his mouth, giving the impression of a guppy.

"Well, _human_," she sneered, spitting the word out like as if it were a disease, "I wanted your daughter, and you happen to be an extra bonus,"

She snickered darkly at the smell of his fear, coming off in waves.

"Get off my daughter! She did nothing to you-" he was cut off again, with the unbearable pressure still on his neck, which was steadily harder to breathe.

"She killed my mate! That bitch ruined my life," there was a crazy gleam in her blood red eyes, "And I am going to return that favor," she began laughing manically.

Without warning, she bit down, hard on his jugular vein. As salty, metallic liquid rushed in her mouth, there was a tiny gasp in a corner.

There in a little corner, her face white, was her little mouse.

She grinned, showing her bloodied teeth.

"How does it feel to watch your father die?" she sneered, as her mind screamed victory.

The foolish human had the audacity to glare, "How is it to have you precious _James _gone?" she sneered back, a little shaky.

She saw red. Before the stupid human could blink, she was slammed up against the wall, her hand at Bella's throat, just like her father.

"Kill me," she yelled. To her disbelief, there were tears coming out of her eyes, "Kill me, there is no one left," she had mumbled, but her ears caught that.

So your _Edward _left you?" she laughed. It was better than she thought.

Her eyes flashed, and raised her head, exposing her throat more, although as she noticed with amusement, her mouse was trembling.

Victoria's eyes flashed, as she felt and smelled the delicious liquid below the fragile skin.

"There is no satisfaction with me if I kill you," she tossed a strand of fiery orange hair back, "However why don't I condemn you to a life of all eternity, as your dear Edward tried so hard to protect you from?"

Without waiting, she bit down, hard. Venom flowed from her mouth to the bloodstream.

Bella screamed in agony.

Victoria ripped her fangs out her neck quickly, and left, leaving the bloody mess as she smirked at the plan well done.

A/N: *grinning like a madman* Told you that I would post it today! Did you like it, hate it? Leave a review, please! Also for the people who didn't understand, this is how Bella was turned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

_20 years later_

Bella narrowed her eyes as she watched in a crouched position; all of her avenues for escape disappear. A snarl ripped out of her throat while lunging at the couple of vampires in front of her. Grabbing them by the hair, she threw them across the room, and whirled around faster than any of them can blink. Her nails lengthened into claws, and she ripped the air.

The ones, now in front of her fell and withered in pain as gigantic tears became visible in their chest. The other looked at each other warily, and with a small nod, all jumped Bella. She looked at the lunging vampires and leaped up herself, creating a force field that dispelled all the rest that tried. Bella clung onto the bar on the ceiling, watching impassively as the rest fell, and groaned in defeat.

"Any other challengers?" she snapped out. While she spoke, the chilling scarlet of eyes rushed and became darker, into an onyx black.

The vampires shook their head quickly, and scattered in silence, too freaked out to linger for long.

The silence remained until a single clap echoed around the room.

"Excellent job, Isabella, very efficient, as usual," Caius smirked at her. Bella ignored him, and let go of the bar, letting herself fall, before flipping around and landing on her feet.

She dusted herself off as she asked, "What do you need?"

"As always, directly to the point," he replied. She ignored him and started walking out of the training room.

Caius chuckled lightly and caught up with her, "Aro wants to see you," he answered to her unspoken question. She frowned.

"Can that wait? I am hungry," she answered dismissively, and opened the door to walk out.

"No, I am afraid he insisted it is quite urgent," he told her.

She sighed, slightly irritated, and changed directions, both heading to Aro's room.

"Aro," she raised her head a little higher as she greeted him coolly.

There was a gasp from the shadows of the corner of the room, and she whirled around, crouching in defense.

"Bella?"

The person stepped out of the shadows. As she stepped out, Bella launched herself on them, ready to tear down their defenses. Before she could attack, Bella glimpsed a pixie-like face, spiked hair…Alice!

Bella froze, then backtracked, until she was in no contact with her, then turned around, her back to Alice, to Aro.

"_What do you need, _Aro?" Bella snapped, her eyes turning a blood lust red. He merely chuckled.

"Dear Isabella, you are so impatient," he tsk-ed in mocking disappointment. Bella growled, then wheeled around.

"Hurry up, and tell me what you want. Then get the hell out of here," Bella addressed Alice flatly, eyes turning an icy gray.

Alice flinched. It was the first time that Bella saw her looking uncertain, doubting herself. The sadistic side of her smirked, savoring Alice's fear.

"I-I…its…Edward!" Alice finally murmured.

Bella froze as His name came up…after twenty years of pain, betrayal…loss…heartbreak. That particular memories kept playing in her mind….I don't love you anymore….I don't love you anymore…I don't lo-

The memories were flashing, until Alice touched Bella's arm.

Bella flinched away, her eyes turning red again.

"What does he have to do with me?" she turned away, not quite able to hide the quiver in her voice.

Alice laughed sadly. "It has everything to do with you. The last time we saw him, he said that only you could bring him back."

Bella laughed coldly, her melodious voice making it sound like bells. Brittle, hard, glass bells.

"And if I don't?" she asked, bitter resent masking the hint of curiosity in her voice.

Alice sighed, "Our entire family is broken. Emmett never laughs any more, Esme cries all the time, Carlisle hides himself into his study, never coming out, Rosalie is worried to death about Emmett, and Jasper…he has to leave to escape the depression everyone is feeling."

Bella's eyes slowly turned blue, almost pitying and sorrow, with a hint of guilt.

Alice asked tentatively, "Are you going to come back to us?"

Bella hesitated, "I…."

The memories flashed through of Him, flashed again, despite her best to suppress them.

She, again, turned her back from Alice, and growled, "No,"

Her tone was final, resolute, as she tried to block out the pain of her non-existing heart bleed.

"I assume that is all you need, Aro," she spat as she strode out the doors, opened and then closed it with a resonating bang.

A/N: How is chapter one? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

_Her tone was final, resolute, as she tried to block out the pain of her non-existing heart bleed. _

"_I assume that is all you need, Aro," she spat as she strode out the doors, opened and then closed it with a resonating bang._

Chapter 2

As she stormed deeper into the building complex of the Volturi's, storm clouds outside started to gather and darken. An unspoken signal seemed to drop, and thunder rumbled as rain crashed down. Bella turned and yanked open a side door, revealing an unkempt, forgotten garden. Weeds were everywhere, while eroding statues stood in random spots, mold growing on the marble. The moment she stepped out, lightening flashed, while the rain seemed to fall harder from the skies. She trampled the weeds and the coarse grass, following an invisible trail to lead to a worn stone bench. She sat down, and hugged herself, protecting herself form a non-existing chill, or possibly the weight of the world. The weight of _her _world, which took twenty, long years to carefully construct, tumble back on her shoulders. But this time, she wondered morbidly, if her soul, which had been steadily dying, could survive this. And she found herself hoping fervently she wouldn't.

Alice stood in disbelief, but not in surprise as Bella snarled out no, and stormed out, taking the last bit of hope with her. There was something different about Bella, and Alice would find out what, if that was the last thing she would do.

With that in mind, she ran out of the room, intended to catch up with Bella.

When she finally saw her, Bella was sitting on a stone bench, with her hands hiding her face, and trembling as if crying.

She walked up tentatively to her.

Bella's head whipped up as soon as Alice stepped closer.

"Why are you here?" she hissed, her eyes swirling with color, she stood up angrily.

Alice took a step back, while Bella took one forward, "Where were you when I needed you?"

Alice tried to answer, "Bella-"

"It's Isabella" Bella snarled.

"My name is Isabella! After all these years…" She hesitated.

Alice jumped in, "Look…I…well, Edward told us to stay out of your business…"

Bella hissed, and grabbed her shirt, effectively shutting her up.

Bella's eyes glowed a bloody red as she bit out, "Never. Mention. That. Name, Again"

With that she dropped Alice, and looked away, disdain clear on her face.

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I am so sorry about that wait. *dodge sharp things thrown at her*I was so busy, with schoolwork, and friends, and family. I know, I know, excuses but it is true! Please read and review! (Yes, I know the chapter very short. I will make it up! Pinky Promise! *holds up pinky*)


End file.
